Orenji!
by citrusx
Summary: Oranges...randomness...and more oranges! written with the help of the people frum NS :)
1. Yoh Fries!

Manta: hmm...  
  
Yoh: I'm hungry...  
  
Manta: ..here, eat a potato  
  
Yoh: Yoh doesnt like potatos...  
  
Manta: O.o you dont like french fries?  
  
Yoh: @_@ Well..French fries are fried to the point where they no longer look or taste like potatos...so..  
  
Manta: ._.  
  
Yoh: hn..I wonder how oranges will taste if theyre fried....*fries oranges*  
  
Yoh: XD What should I call them???  
  
Manta: Orange fries?  
  
Yoh: OK! Wait...but French fries arent called potato fries..theyre french fries...  
  
Manta: -_- good point...  
  
Yoh: hm...*DUN DUN DUN* I DUB THEE *Hold up fried orange* YOH FRIES!!!  
  
Manta: *clap clap*  
  
Yoh: ^____________^ Yoh is so happy  
  
==============================================================  
  
Yoh: What should I do with these? =_=  
  
Manta: duno..  
  
Yoh: *Lightbulb* YOH HAS AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: Since when did you start talking in third person?  
  
Yoh: Yoh will...OPEN A RESTAUANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: ._. watcha gonna call it?  
  
Yoh: ..hm...ORENJI!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Yoh: *selling Yoh Fries* *________* People like them!   
  
Hao: ^____________^ Konnichiwa otouto-chan! XD!   
  
Yoh: =D WANNA YOH FRY?  
  
Hao: nope...im here to...COMPETE AGAINST YOUR YOH FRIES! HAO FRIES ARE BETTER  
  
Yoh: *gasP* ...whats a Hao fry?  
  
Hao: uh.._ _ Passion fruit! yea!  
  
Yoh: ._.  
  
=================================================================  
  
5 DAYS LATER  
  
================================  
  
Anna-The Fry Judge  
  
Yoh-Oranges  
  
Ren-Peaches  
  
HoroHoro- Pineapples ._.  
  
Hao-Passion fruit  
  
=======================================  
  
Anna: _ You all suck. I win XP  
  
Yoh: _ Yoh thinks this is boring...Yoh is gonna leave....Yoh will..TAKE OVER THE WOLRD WITH ORANGES! XD! 


	2. Orange People!

Yoh: *picks up orange* ...*eats orange* _ _ *sits inside restaraunt* ._.  
  
Yoh: IDEA!!! *draws Yoh-face on an orange and puts mini headphones on it* XD A YOH ORANGE!  
  
Manta: Hey it does look like you!  
  
Yoh: *makes Anna orange, Horo orange, Manta orange, Ren Orange, Lyserg Orange, Hao orange, Pillica Orange, Amidamaru spirit Ball orange etcetc*  
  
Yoh: *drags out giant card board box and pours all the lil orange ppl in* XD I HAVE A ORANGE WORLD! ^-^ Yoh rules the orenji world da yo!  
  
Inside Box...  
  
YohOrenji: _ _ ^^ Boblove!  
  
AnnaOrenji: GET TO WORK YOHORENJI!  
  
YohOrenji: aww...  
  
RenOrenji: _ haha  
  
AnnaOrenji: YOU TOO!  
  
HoroHoroOrenji: Im hungryyyyyyyyyyy T_T  
  
Outside Box...  
  
Yoh: O.O THEYRE ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs around frantically in circles around the box*  
  
Inside the box...  
  
YohOrenji: *running laps around AmidamaruOrenji* 100...101...102.... @_@ dizzy...  
  
AmidamaruOrenji: @_____________@;;  
  
AnnaOrenji: 88 more!  
  
RenOrenji: I want milk _  
  
LysergOrenji: DIE ORENJIHAO!  
  
HaoOrenji: XP   
  
Outside of the Box:  
  
Yoh: ._. this isnt good....  
  
Inside Box..  
  
Orenjis: *at war*  
  
Outside Box:  
  
Yoh: sniffle.. Im sorry..but I really have to do this.. *eats his orange world*  
  
Inside Box:   
  
Remaining Oranges: O.O NOOO! -_-  
  
Outside Box:  
  
Yoh: *eating the last orange* -_- being ruler of the world is hard... 


	3. War: Artichokes vs Oranges!

Yoh: *rolling orange around* funga fu fu!  
  
Artichoke: XP DIE ORANGES!  
  
Yoh: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO THE ARTICHOKES HAVE DELCARED WAR ON THE ORANGES! *picks up oranges* *runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artichokes: ...*bite bite*  
  
Yoh: *stuffs oranges into his nonexistant hat*   
  
Oranges: *rolls off his head*  
  
HoroHoro: ._. *gives Yoh a Hat*  
  
Yoh: XD YAY THANKS! NOW HELP SAVE THE ORANGES!  
  
HoroHoro: ._. *picks up oranges slowly...pokes the artichokes* o.o THEYRE RABID! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yoh: AHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ren: =_= there are people trying to sleep at TWO OCLOCK IN THE MORNING YOU KNOW!  
  
Yoh: ._. ........like...my oranges? O.O THE ARTICHOKES ARE BACK!!! NOOOOO  
  
Artichoke: *eats Ren's hair*  
  
Ren: KISAAAAMAAAAA! *hair grows back* *grabs spear thingy out of no where* *kills the artichoke*  
  
Yoh: YAY!! =D REN! THE ORANGES THANK YOU!  
  
Orange: ^__________________^ *glomp Ren*  
  
Ren: _ I didnt do it for them!! GET OFFA ME!  
  
Orange: _ hmphies  
  
Yoh: Aww Ren..dont be mean to the oranges   
  
Ren: _ ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!LEMME SLEEP!  
  
Artichoke: XP! WE MULTIPLY! MWUHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Yoh: NOOOOOOOOO *steps on artichoke* O.O MY FOOOT! GAAAAAAAAAAH MY FOOT IS CONTAMINATED!  
  
HoroHoro: NOOOOOOOOO! *pours water on his foot*  
  
Room: *flood flood*  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HoroHoro: DROWN ARTICHOKES DROWN!!!!!  
  
Yoh: SAVE THE ORANGES!*piles them all on his head, HoroHoro's head and Rens head*  
  
HoroHoro: *trying to balance oranges on his head*  
  
Ren: *hair vibrating* *twitch*  
  
Yoh: ._. I think we're stuck in here  
  
HoroHoro: ._.  
  
Ren: ..... ._.  
  
Ren/HoroHoro/Yoh: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! 


	4. Teaser Commercials: Orenji! Yoh's restau...

Lights Camera Action!!  
  
Yoh: .....................  
  
Director: You're on!  
  
Yoh: oh! XD! .....................................XD............................I forgot my line...  
  
Director: *cue card..and its ORANGE! XD*  
  
Yoh: *squint* *blinded by lights* AHH I CANT SEE~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh: *runs around in circles..on set..*  
  
Hanagumi: are we supposed to film this too?  
  
Cut!!  
  
Commercial:  
  
Yoh: ..........XD!........................XD..........................AHH I CANT SEE! *runs around screaming in circles*  
  
Voice over: That is what happens when you dont eat your oranges  
  
Yoh: *watching commercial* this is.. ._. somewhat degrading.....LETS MAKE ANOTHER COMMERCIAL!! XD  
  
Hao:*pops out of nowhere* ^^ This time staring me!!  
  
Yoh: O.O WHERED YOU COME FROM?  
  
Hao: duno  
  
Yoh: Oh... waaaaaaaaaaaaaait..  
  
Lights Camera Action!!  
  
Hanagumi: *flim*  
  
Hao: *sparkle sparkle* Do you want to be as pretty as me?  
  
Ren: No. Shut up.  
  
Hao: _ *snaps his fingers*  
  
Hanagumi: *presses button* *bucket of glitter falls on Ren*  
  
Ren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! *runs around frantically in circles*  
  
Hao: hmph tactic two! *burns up HoroHoro* ^^ Do you want to be like him? No? oh well then eat your oranges!  
  
HoroHoro: GAAAAH PUTITOUTPITITOUT!!!!!  
  
Hanagumi: cut!  
  
Yoh: ._. hey..i wasnt even in the commercial...  
  
Macchi: THATS OK!   
  
Mari: Mari use special effects to put you in! you'll uh..  
  
Kanna: teleport. on an orange  
  
Yoh: XD YAY  
  
Commercial:  
  
Hao: *sparkle* Do you want to be as pretty as me?  
  
Ren: no, shut up.  
  
Ren: *glitter* AHHHHHHHHH IM BLIND! *runs frantically in circles like some lunatic*  
  
Hao: hmph  
  
HoroHoro:*hair gets set on fire* AHHHHHH PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!  
  
Hao: Do you want to be like him? No? Well then, eat your oranges!  
  
Yoh: XD YEA ORANGES ARE GOOD! *sitting on giant orange*  
  
Commercial End  
  
Ren: *finally got glitter off* *glare*  
  
Horox2: *saved his hair* *glare*  
  
Yoh: Yoh think we forgots something  
  
Lyserg: *pops up from nowhere* The restaraunt number and address?  
  
Commercial Cast: O.O NOO!! 


	5. Commercial: Orenji! Yoh's Restaraunt

Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
Yoh: ._. *blink* Did it start?  
  
Hao: _ Yes!   
  
Yoh: ^_________^ oh! KONNICHIWA MINNA SAN!!!!! Welcome to our restaraunt...ORENJI!!!!! ^-^ We sell oranges of everykind, even Yoh Fries! and and ._. uh...ORANGE PEOPLE! ..yea....and...and...  
  
Hao: ^~^ Do you want to be as pretty as me? If so, Eat Your Oranges!! *sparkle sparkle*  
  
Lyserg: HAAO!!!! DIE!  
  
Hao: _ *steps on button*  
  
~Glitter covers Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg: AHHHHHHHHH IM SPARKLY AND BLIIIIIIIND! NUUU!  
  
Hao: ^~^ If you dont want to turn out like him,   
  
Yoh: EAT ORANGES! XD  
  
Hao: _ Dont steal my lines!!  
  
Ren: _ Shut up Hao!  
  
Hao: _ Kisama! *pours glitter on Ren* *sparkle* You dont want to be him either~  
  
Ren: GAAAAAAAAAAH GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: ....eat oranges! XD   
  
HoroHoro: _ hey whatcha guys doing?  
  
Hao: *burns HoroHoro* ^~^ See what happens to people who dont eat their oranges?  
  
HoroHoro: *hair on fire* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PUT IT OUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: O.O eat..oranges...... ^^ Our Address is 1233 Orenji Lane!  
  
Ren: *un-glitter-fied* And the number is 1-000-0 12 3 n J 1  
  
HoroHoro: *hair normal again* ._. n and j arent numbers...  
  
Ren: SO? TELEPHONES HAVE THOSE LIL LETTERS ON THE NUMBERS DONT THEY?!?!?!  
  
HoroHoro: _____  
  
Hao: *sparkle* Stop by and eat oranges! ^_________^  
  
CUT!!  
  
Mari: Mari thinks this wont be successful...  
  
Kanna: *takes a drag out of her cigarette*  
  
Macchi: ^______^ *film film* 


	6. Yoh's SuperSpecialYohOrangeDippingSauce...

^^;; wow people reviewed...uh..Someone said something about sauce..and I got bored again..so yea..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yoh: _ Yoh has decided to...make...ORANGE SAUCE! _ it shall be my Super-Special-Yoh-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers! mwuhahah! ._. sauce..need...O.O INGREDIENTS!!!!  
  
----  
  
Yoh:*gathers a bunch of random ingredients* hmm.. *takes out giant pot*  
  
HoroHoro: Hey whatcha doing?  
  
Yoh: *jumps up int he air about a mile* GAH! *land* X_x..._ can I trust you?  
  
HoroHoro" *nod eagerly*  
  
Yoh: well.. *whisper* im gonna make...Super-Special-Yoh-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*yells*  
  
HoroHoro: *mile up in the air* X_X my ears hurt.  
  
Yoh: ^__________^ and you cant tell no ones!  
  
HoroHoro: XD   
  
Yoh: XD  
  
HoroHoro: ._. what did you put in it?  
  
Yoh: _ nothing yet...cuz *COUGHCOUGH* SOMEONE came along ^^  
  
HoroHoro: -_-  
  
Yoh: ^-^ What should I put?  
  
HoroHoro: uh..um....uh...O.O MASHED ORANGES!  
  
Yoh: YEA! YOU'RE BRILLIANT! MWUHAHAHAHAH o.O since when did I talk funny?  
  
HoroHoro: You always talk funny  
  
Yoh: do not...  
  
Oranges: ._.  
  
Yoh: XP THE ORANGES ARE ON MY SIDE!!  
  
HoroHoro: ...*sniff* fine I'll leave...  
  
Yoh: NOO YOU HAFTA FINISH HELPING ME MAKE MY..*dundundun* Super-Special-Yoh-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HoroHoro: OH YEA HUH XD!  
  
Yoh: ^_^  
  
HoroHoro: *dumps all this random junk in* a shoe...Ryu's sock....Ren's Hair gel...Yoh's Boblove CD..  
  
Yoh: NOT THE CD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs it*  
  
HoroHoro: XP hmph  
  
Yoh: ;_;  
  
HoroHoro: orange peels...Anna's hair tie......Lyserg's shoelace...  
  
Yoh: Where do you get all these weird things?  
  
HoroHoro: ._. I found them  
  
Yoh: ._.  
  
Oranges: ._.  
  
Yoh: hungry..*eats oranges*  
  
Oranges: *eaten*  
  
HoroHoro: ._. that was weird  
  
Remaining Oranges:*nod*  
  
HoroHoro: *ahem!!* a broken lightbulb...Pillica's pencil...  
  
Yoh: *eating Ren's hair gel* XD PURPLE JELLO!  
  
HoroHoro: O_O;;..and my eraser...and Ren's half eaten peach thingy...and..Manta's pencil sharpener...Hao's glove....  
  
Yoh: _ the pots boiling...  
  
HoroHoro: XD good! then we go and test it out on everyone else!!  
  
----  
  
o_o Whos gonna eat the stuff first? Will they live thru it? O_o I have no idea...XD;; yet.. 


	7. People Eating the SuperSpecialYohANDHoro...

Yoh: Mwuhahaha!  
  
Horo: XD!   
  
Yoh/Horo: *bring pot into house*  
  
-------  
  
Anna: whats that? _  
  
Yoh: ^___________^ Our delicious...*dundundun* Super-Special-Yoh-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers!!!  
  
Horo: _ WHaddabout me?  
  
Yoh: oh...its the..Super-Special-Yoh-AND-Horo-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers!  
  
Yoh: *gives Anna the sauce and a Yoh Fry*  
  
Anna: _ *eats it..slowly..* ._. This is...good! ^_________^ ANNA WANTS MORE YOH FRIES!  
  
Yoh: XD SUCCESS!  
  
HoroHoro: XD!!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ren: _ WHERE IS IT??!!?  
  
Lyserg: _ THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A DETECTIVE!  
  
Ren: IS TOO!  
  
Lyserg: IS NOT!  
  
Ren: IS TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: ._. Tell me again why you cant just buy more hair gel?  
  
Ren: CUZ I GOT IT IN ALASKA!  
  
Lyserg: ................ -________- well? What does it look like?  
  
Ren: uh..purple... ._.  
  
Lyserg: O_o What does it smell like..?  
  
Ren: -_- _ Tropical o_o;  
  
Lyserg: O_O;  
  
Ren: -_-  
  
-------------------  
  
HoroHoro: now who do we give it to?  
  
Yoh: uh..uh..uh..uh..  
  
HoroHoro: _ HAO!  
  
Yoh: YEA!  
  
Hao: *poof* hi!  
  
Yoh: O_O AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Horo: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hao: -_-  
  
Yoh: TRY! *shoves sauce and orange to Hao* XD!  
  
Hao: ... is this poison?  
  
Yoh: *shakes head frantically*  
  
Hao: *eat*..*_*! YOU MUST STAR ME EATING THIS IN YOUR NEXT COMMERCIAL!  
  
Yoh: *FACEFAULT*  
  
Horo: I WANNA BE IN THE COMMERCIAL!  
  
Hao: NO ME  
  
Horo: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Yoh: =_= since when were we making a commercial?  
  
-------------  
  
Anna: _ _ Hungry now -___- Oh well..Yoh makes good appetizers o_o now he hasta cook dinner _  
  
----------  
  
HoroHoro: HERE! REN! LYSERG! TRY SOME!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: yea!  
  
Ren: -_- what is this? mud?  
  
Lyserg: o_o *poke*  
  
Yoh: its the..*dundundun*Super-Special-Yoh-AND-Horo-Orange-Dipping-Sauce-Stuffers!!!!  
  
Ren: -_- aka mud  
  
Lyserg: ^__^ I'll try it!   
  
Horo: *glomp* YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND! unlike SOME PEOPLE _  
  
Lyserg: *eat* ....o.o! ITS GOOD! TRY SOME MORPHIN!  
  
Morphin: *blink*  
  
Lyserg: eh.. ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ren: -_- *eats some* O_O THIS TASTES...^^ tropical! and good! and..O_O YOU STOLE MY HAIR GEL! KISAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HoroHoro: O_O *runs*  
  
Ren: SHI NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KISAMA!  
  
Yoh: o_o  
  
Ren & Horo: *run around in circles*  
  
Yoh: uh...  
  
Lyserg: XD LETS HAVE AN ORANGE PARTY!  
  
Yoh: orange party?  
  
Lyserg: YEA LIKE A TEA PARTY!  
  
Yoh: Boston tea party?  
  
Lyserg: _ no!  
  
Yoh:..YOH GETS IT!  
  
Anna: ..YOH! _ HOW DARE YOU HAVE A ORANGE PARTY WITHOUT ME!! 200 LAPS!  
  
Yoh: ..;_; but we wil invite you!  
  
Anna: ..oh..OK! XD  
  
Yoh&Lyserg&Anna: *having orange party*  
  
------  
  
Yoh: More sauce?  
  
Anna: yup!  
  
Lyserg: Orange cookie?  
  
Yoh: XD!  
  
--  
  
o_o' 


	8. Fishing!

Yoh: ._. Anna? *knock knock*  
  
Silence  
  
Yoh: o_O ANNA? ..*sees sign on door*  
  
Sign on Anna's Door: Gone Fishing  
  
Yoh: o_o; Anna gone fishing WITHOUT YOH?! WHY?!?! YOH WANTS TO GO FISHING TOO!  
  
Oranges: *nod*  
  
Yoh: *eats oranges*  
  
Remaining Oranges: O_o;  
  
--------  
  
Yoh&Horo&Ren: *sitting by a lake "fishing.."*  
  
Yoh: ^_______^ THIS IS FUN  
  
HoroHoro: ._. wheres the fish?  
  
Ren: This is stupid  
  
Yoh: XP *fish fish* _ _ Yoh isnt getting any fish either..  
  
Ren: Did you two morons use bait? *sitting by the lake poking the water*  
  
Yoh: o_o wha?  
  
HoroHoro: I used a leaf!  
  
Ren: =_= fish dont eat leaves...  
  
Yoh: Why use bait?  
  
Ren: So the fish eat it..get hooked..and you have a fish  
  
HoroHoro: _ Me suspects Ren takes fishing class...  
  
Ren: I do NOT TAKE FISHING CLASS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: ._. why feed the fishies if we gonna eat em?  
  
Ren: =_= nevermind  
  
HoroHoro: *explains to Yoh in orange language o_o*  
  
Yoh: XD YOH GETS IT! LETS HAVE A FISHING CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HoroHoro: YAY!  
  
Ren: =_=  
  
Yoh: ._. What does the winner get?  
  
HoroHoro: ..food?  
  
Ren: PEACE AND QUIET?!?!!? _  
  
Yoh: ...A MOUNTAIN OF ORANGES!  
  
HoroHoro: ._. Where do we get a mountain of oranges? How big is the mountain?  
  
Yoh: ._. I dunoo... *opens a book titled ALL ABOUT ORANGES* ..hm..chapter 5776...mountains...they is ...7 FT HIGH! XD AND 5FT WIDE!  
  
HoroHoro: O_O  
  
Ren: O_o where'd you get such a weird book?  
  
Yoh: The penguins wrote it  
  
Ren: Penguins?  
  
*flashback*  
  
((Des: AHHHHHHH HIDE ME HIDE ME! *hides behind Yoh*  
  
((Yoh: O_O WHA?  
  
((Des: HAO IS TRYING TO STEAL MY SOUL!  
  
((Yoh: O_O WHY?  
  
((Des: I duno..all I was try to steal his pants...  
  
((Yoh: _ Are you a supporter of the oranges? or..ARTICHOKES!?  
  
((Des: Des supports oranges!!   
  
((Yoh: *poof*  
  
(( *Yoh and Des are in Antarctica...where the oranges can growbecause of Yoh's special orange powers....*  
  
((Yoh&Des: *sit inside orange igloo..one layer of oranges..one layer of orange colored ice cubes..*  
  
((Des: o_o Orange ice!  
  
((Yoh: XD YAY! *makes orange sherberts*  
  
((Penguins: *employees For Yoh*  
  
((Hao: _ WHY DOES YOH HAVE MORE FOLLOWERS THAN ME?!))  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Ren: -_- that doesnt answer my question really... o_O orange powers?  
  
Yoh: YESH!  
  
HoroHoro: ._. I want powers!  
  
Yoh: FISHING CONTEST TIME!  
  
Kororo: kruu! *holding mini timer* kruu!! ((30mins))  
  
Ren&Horo&Yoh: *start fishing*  
  
Ren: =_= why do I have to join? Cant I be the judge with Kororo or something?  
  
Horo: *using random twigs and leaves as bait* ._. fishie?  
  
Yoh: *uses Yoh fries and sauce as bait*  
  
Ren: KISAMA YOU STOLE MY HAIR GEL! _ ...o_o wait. *uses hairgel as bait* ((XP i guess the hairgel is what makes the sauce taste good o_o))  
  
*fishfishfishfishfish*  
  
Orange: *fishing with mini orange sized fishing pole* ._. *uses oranges peels as bait* ._.; *catches a mini orange fish* *puts it in a jar* XD!!  
  
OrangeFishieInJar: *swimswimswim*  
  
Orange: *watch fish*  
  
Fish: *swims in circles*  
  
Orange: *dizzy*  
  
Yoh: _ _  
  
HoroHoro: ._. FISHIE?!  
  
Ren: o_o must get more hair gel...  
  
*30 mins pass*  
  
Yoh" XD I HAVE A PILE OF FISHIES!  
  
Ren: _ Oh yea? me too!  
  
HoroHoro: ._. I has none..sniff....  
  
*Fish counting*  
  
Yoh: ._. I have...33  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY NUMBER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: O_o How many do YOU have?  
  
Ren: 32...  
  
Yoh: YOH WINS! XD YOU OWE YOH ORANGES! *does happy orange dance*  
  
Ren: _ I WASTED MY HAIRGEL! ALL FOR NOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOOOO _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: ._. Where am I suposed to get a mountain of oranges?!?!! 


	9. Finding an Orange Mountain

XD I used to live in california...but I didnt go to orange county ._.;;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
HoroHoro: *looks under couch* oranges?  
  
Ren: _ ORANGES DO NOT GROW UNDER COUCHES!  
  
Horo: _ WHere we sposed ta find a ORANGE MOUNTAIN? HUH?HUH? AND ONE THATS TALLER THAN US!  
  
Ren: ..in Antarctica  
  
Horo: O_O Wow..you're smart....  
  
Ren: XP Duh  
  
Horo: meannie... _ How we gonna get to Antarctica?  
  
Ren: One of my 32 remaining jets! XP  
  
Horo: -_-  
  
-------------------  
  
Ren: _ ITS COLD! MY HAIR GEL IS CRAKING!  
  
Horo: *_________* SNOW!!!!!!!!!! o_o ORANGE SNOW!  
  
Ren: O_O ITS AN ORANGE PENGUIN! THAT THAT ..flies...*faint*  
  
Horo: *looks around* Ren? REN? WHERE'D YOU GO? *run-* *TRIP* ow..Oh THERE you are..Ren..REN WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP! WE NEEEEEED THEORANNNNNNNNNNNGE MOUNNNNNNNNTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: _ SHADDUP! *squint* I ..see..ORANGENESS!  
  
Horo: yes Ren..theres orange EVERYWHERE _  
  
Ren: WELL THEN START MAKING THE ORANGE MOUNTAIN!  
  
-----  
  
Horo: ^__________^ WE FINISHED!   
  
Orange Mountain: 7ft tall 5ft wide  
  
Ren: great. Lets go  
  
Horo: ._. we hafta bring it back..  
  
Ren: o_o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
--------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
------------  
  
HoroHoro: heh..heh.. *collapse*  
  
Ren: =_=  
  
Yoh: *_* AND ORANGE MOUNTAIN! XD hurray! just enouf to replace the missing ones from my igloo in antarctica! ^_^ Do me a favor and drag it all there for me ok? ^____________^ I have such great friends!  
  
Ren&Horo: X_X 


	10. Oranges have no eyes?

Yoh: o_o Yoh tsumanai!  
  
Oranges: o_o?  
  
Yoh: *stare stare*  
  
Oranges: ..........  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Orange: ........  
  
Yoh: O_O *TWITCH* O_O  
  
Orange: ............  
  
Yoh: *blink*.....ARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AGAIN!  
  
Oranges: ._.  
  
Yoh: o_o *Stare*  
  
Orange: ._.  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Orange: ._.  
  
Yoh: O_________O!! (o_O can you guess what theyre doing yet?)  
  
Orange: .....................................  
  
Yoh: *blink* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Orange: ...  
  
Yoh: AGAIN!  
  
etcetc....  
  
Yoh: *Collapse*  
  
Ren: *walks by* O_o whatcha doing on the floor? sleeping again? -_- lazy bums...  
  
Yoh: @_@ I have learned never to have staring contests with oranges. They win..always... ._. Why are they so good?!? WHY?! DONT THEY EVEN BLINK?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ren: ..........Oranges dont have eyes....  
  
Yoh: O_O WHAAAAAAAAA??????????????????????????????? YOU MEAN THEYRE BLIND?!!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T poor poor oranges...  
  
Ren: -_- nevermind  
  
eh..yea its short ._.;; 


	11. Interview with Yoh and RandomOutbursts, ...

Random Reporter: *smile smile wave wave*Today we will ask Yoh some questions!   
  
Hanagumi: *film*  
  
Yoh: *wave wave wave wave wave wave wave wave*  
  
RR: ..... Stop waving _  
  
Yoh: _ meannie...o_O Do you support oranges or artichokes?  
  
RR: uh...Oranges... ._. wait.. Im supposed to ask YOU questions. -_-  
  
Yoh: ... ok ._.  
  
Orange: *sit*  
  
Yoh: *sits next to oranges*  
  
RR: -_______- Why do you like orange so much?  
  
Yoh: O_O HOW CAN I *NOT* LIKE ORANGES?!?! ARE YOU SAYING THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH THEM??  
  
RR: -_- no...it was a QUESTION  
  
Yoh: *blink* ok..  
  
Oranges: _ offended?  
  
Yoh: O_O YOU OFFENDED THE ORANGES! *throws slurpee at RR*  
  
RR: -_- I'm finding a new job...  
  
Yoh: ._.wanna work for me?  
  
RR: O_O no thanks..  
  
Yoh: next question?  
  
RR: How do you eat oranges so fast? Do you even PEEL them???  
  
Yoh: o_o Of course I do!! I HAVE SPECIAL ORENJI POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RR: ..er..ok..And what exactly are these "special orange powers"?   
  
Yoh: ORENJI not orange  
  
RR: ._. But its the same...  
  
Yoh: IS NOT! _  
  
RR: Just answer the question please...  
  
Yoh: CUz....Im..SPECIAL ...Hao is special too! =D So is Ren...he has hair gel..  
  
Horo: I WANNA BE SPECIAL TOO _  
  
Ren: STOP EATING MY HAIR GEL! KISAAAMAAAAAAAAA  
  
Yoh: *blink* ...HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: *sparkle glitter*  
  
Des: *tries to steal Hao's pants*  
  
Yoh: O_o;;  
  
Hao: NOT MY PANTS _!!  
  
Yoh: ^^:  
  
RR: _ Ok..so, why did you decided to start the ORENJI Restaraunt?  
  
Yoh: ._. So I could take over the wolrd with oranges?  
  
RR: I dont see how the ORENJI can help you take over the world...  
  
Yoh: _ Ok..well see...we have subliminal mesages in our commercials that say EAT OUR ORANGES and Lyserg *wave to Lyserg* XD Hypnotizes people!!  
  
RR: o_o; O..k...  
  
Lyserg: *hypnotizing people on a commercial Mari&Macchi are filming* *in monotoned and slow voice* Eat..oranges...at...Yoh's....Orenji...Restaraunt...XD *starts talking all hyperly*Yup!! ^^ We also have Special Sauce stuffers!! and fried oranges!! and orange people!!  
  
Yoh: ^-^  
  
Kanna: *films Interview*  
  
RR: So...tell us about yourself..  
  
Yoh: =D WATASHI WA ASAKURA YOH!! And I like..oranges...Boblove..listening to Boblove...Oranges..not having to train so hard....oranges....being lazy..sleeping..EATING oranges.......and....yea!! my restaraunt!!  
  
HoroHoro: *jumping up and down in the background waving and yelling HEY LOOK AT ME!!*  
  
Pillica: GO TRAIN! 50 LAPS! COME ON ONIICHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!  
  
Yoh: And I DONT like..Orange Haters.........training hard....ARTICHOKEs.......mean people out to destroy the world..and..uh yea ^^!!  
  
Ren: GIMME BACK MY HAIR GEL! KISAMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: *runing the laps..with Ren's hairgel..*  
  
Ren: _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: *finshed commercials* O_o Ren...whats with your hair? It looks...funny...and uh ._. did you get a hair cut?  
  
Ren: _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanna: *bored* *smokes her pocky*  
  
Yoh: ._. pocky...^_^ Strawberry pocky yummy!! Yoh wants some!! ..*LIGHTBULB* XD YOH SHALL MAKE ORANGE CREME POCKY!! YOH WA GENIUS!!  
  
Anna: -_-  
  
RR: Er...and that concludes our interview!! Ja ne minna~!Next time live on channel 33033033033!! We will interview the makes of the book BOREDED ^^ 1001 Great ways to stay un-boredified!! whatever that means..-_-  
  
Kanna: *end filming* *smokes pocky*   
  
Mari&Macchi: *eating pocky  
  
Hao: *chasing Des wearing borrowed pants* DAMMIT THESE DUN FIT ME OPACHO! WHEREDYA GET THEM!?!?!  
  
Opacho: ._. Those are Opacho's Hao-sama...  
  
Hao: WHAAAAAAT?!?! X.x This is so degrading...  
  
Yoh: ._.;;;  
  
Des: DES HAS THE PANTS! MWUHAHAHAA!! ^^ *huggles pants*  
  
Hao'sPants: ....  
  
Desmond: SAVE ME!!  
  
Marco: *chasing Desmond*  
  
Hanagumi: *filming chaos*  
  
Mari: Mari will be a famous director!!  
  
Macchi: Hey what about me?  
  
Mari: ...You will be the script person! Kanna will be the producer!! Hanagumi productions!! *-*!!  
  
Kanna: *smokes pocky*  
  
Macchi: =DD!!  
  
Yoh: uh...^^? 


	12. We have a orange site! eh Whats html?

Yoh: O_O Reviews!! *steals them and uses them to grow orange tree out of*  
  
Orange Trees: *grow*  
  
Yoh: MORE FOOD! ^^! _ *reads reviews* O.o Yea...Anna...why DONT you wear pants? O_O  
  
Anna: *SLAP*  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
......  
  
..  
  
Yoh: Are you done yet?  
  
Lyserg: No.  
  
Yoh: Are you done yet?  
  
Lyserg: No.  
  
Yoh: Are you done yet?  
  
Lyserg: No.  
  
Yoh: Are you done yet?  
  
Lyserg: *twitch* NO  
  
Yoh:.............are you done yet?  
  
Lyserg:_ NO! *throws HOW TO USE HTML FOR DUMB SHAMANS at Yoh*  
  
Yoh: @_ I see oranges...  
  
Lyserg: -_- stupid people who give us stupid dares to do stupid things...  
  
Yoh: _ Oranges are NOT Stupid!! [Dares from Keii-san's Story (The Little Game)]  
  
Lyserg: =_=....Hey look! O_O  
  
Yoh: *stare* .......I cant read :D  
  
Lyserg: -________- *changes web site to Japanese*  
  
Yoh:O_O NO NEED FOR HTML! YAAAAAAY! *runs around happily*  
  
Lyserg: _ now we need to make a site about oranges....  
  
Yoh: YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: -_- Shut up.  
  
Yoh: NAME IT NAME IT NAME IT...........ORANGES ROCK!  
  
Lyserg: O_O its taken...  
  
Yoh: *stares at screen* YOU LIE!  
  
Lyserg: O_O Orange obsessed people somewhere else on the face of earth..*backs away from computer*  
  
Yoh: ____ You're saying that like you dont like oranges...  
  
Lyserg: -_- I didnt say that  
  
Yoh: You WANTED TO! DIDNT YOU!  
  
Lyserg: -_- no.  
  
Yoh: ......o_o........Oh! Ok! ^_^!!!! *types in xorenjix* =D IT WORKS! NOW MAKE THE ORANE SITE LYSERG! MAKE IT MAKE IT!  
  
Lyserg: its loading... ._.  
  
Yoh: ITS DOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: *falls out of chair* o.x my ears!!  
  
Yoh: ^_^ Now what do we do?  
  
Lyserg: *stare* O_O I DONT KNOW!  
  
Yoh: O___O;  
  
*5hours later*  
  
Yoh: WE HAVE A WEBSITE! ABOUT ORANGES! YAY!  
  
Lyserg: -_- it took too long..I'll never do this again...  
  
Yoh: o_o but WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??? T_T We only have three pages...and and...we're not done! T_T! YOUR BEING MEAN TO THE ORANGES XP  
  
Lyserg: *whaps Yoh with [HOW TO USE HTML FOR DUMB SHAMANS]* _ You can finish it your self then  
  
Yoh: _ FINE! I WILL! ......tomorrow  
  
Yoh: *never again works on the orange site..he forgot the password =D;* ._.;;;  
  
---------------  
  
XD;;; there actually IS a orange site..LoL....o_o;; I was bored... 


	13. Orenji! Now at a mall near you!

geocitiesDOTcomSLASHxorenjix -orange site for Keii's ficcy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
......  
  
Yoh: boredness...is...un-orange liked! _!  
  
HoroHoro: LETS GO TO THE MALL! AND..GET FOOD!  
  
Yoh: o.O  
  
Horo: *drags everyone to the mall*  
  
Everyone: *dragged*  
  
----------------  
  
Ren: -_- I dont see how i could get dragged here without getting a say in this...  
  
Anna: -_- I got dragged too..  
  
Hao: -_- He ruined my shoes. He will die. My shoes are not meant to be dragged....DIE KISAMA!!!!!! *chasing Horo around*  
  
Horo: *hair is on fire* NOO MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: I thinks its because we're part of 'everyone' O.o we get dragged....because we are everyone...if it said [Horo: *drags Ren&Anna etc*] then it would probably say [Anna: *slaps Horo and leaves*] after...and then she wouldnt be here..  
  
Ren: _ What about me? I just stand there and dragged?!?!  
  
Lyserg: =____= It was just an example....   
  
Horo: MY HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR  
  
Hao: PAY FOR MY SHOES!  
  
Yoh: O_o shops...  
  
Anna: -_- No Yoh..this is a zoo...Malls are full of marine animals -_-  
  
Yoh: O_O REALLY!?  
  
Anna: -_- Im leaving... *walks in bookstore*  
  
Ren: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: *pokes Ren* Are you ok?  
  
Ren: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *point*  
  
Yoh: *reads* Alaska hair care and junk. *blink* O__O??????????????????  
  
Ren: *runs in and buys the store out of their hair gel*  
  
Yoh: O_O MY SECRET INGREDIANT FOR THE SAUCE! *gasp* _ *steals some of Rens giant pile of hairgel*  
  
Ren: *_*  
  
Yoh: O_O FOOD PLACES!  
  
Horo: *paid for Hao's shoes* FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: *blink* *lightbulb* IDEA! YOH WILL OPEN ORENJI! IN MALL! YESH!! ^_^  
  
Hao: *in shoe store*  
  
Lyserg: *ice skating for some weird reason*  
  
Morphin: *ice skating too O_O for no apparent reason*  
  
Hanagumi: *filming randomness within the mall*  
  
Amidamaru: *hover hover float float*  
  
Faust: *walks around scaring people*  
  
Ren: *blinks* HEYYY...THATS NOT EVERYONE! *point*  
  
Lyserg:o.O You wanna ice skate too?  
  
Ren: -_- no.  
  
Lyserg: @_@ then what are you doing here?  
  
Ren: .......sitting O_O  
  
Lyserg: ..............  
  
Ren: -_- Im hiding my hair gel...  
  
Lyserg: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ^^;;  
  
Ren: _ THATS NOT EVERYONE! SO WHY AM BI/B HERE?!?!  
  
Lyserg: You got your hair gel didnt you?  
  
Ren: -_- yea...so?  
  
Lyserg: -_- *sigh* nevermind .. *skates*  
  
------------------  
  
Yoh: *opens ORENJI in mall* ._. now what?  
  
Horo: *eating everything in ORENJI*  
  
Yoh: ________ HEeeeY...you hafta pay you know!!  
  
Horo: *gulp* but I invented the sauce!  
  
Ren: WITH MY HAIR GEL! _!  
  
Horo: *steals hair gel* *runs*  
  
Ren: *walks back to his pile of hair gel* ...HEY IM MISSING SOME! I HAD 333 JARS BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ONLY HAVE 330 NOW!  
  
Horo: *getting high off Ren's hairgel*  
  
Ren: _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: o_o why isnt anyone buying oranges? is it because...*GASSPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!* THAT THEY DONT LIKE ORANGES!?!? O_O!!!!!  
  
Anna: It could be because the morons outside the store are scaring them....  
  
Yoh: What morons?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ren: *chasing Horo* GIMME BACK MY HAIR GEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE PURPLE TROPICALLY GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHHhahhahHAHhahhahHAHHhahahhHAHah! *drool* ^_^ Yummy! Want some? *holds out spoon of hairgel*  
  
Ren: O_________O nevermind.... I dont want your slobber..........PAY FOR MY HAIR GEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: KISAAAAMAAAAAAA I FOUND YOU! THEY DONT SELL LEGO SHOES IN THE SHOE STORE _ what kinda crappy mall is this... I DEMAND YOU MAKE ME NEW SHOES!!!!!!  
  
Hanagumi: *filmfilmfilm*  
  
Random Passerby1: O_O look at the weird people running around barefooted...  
  
RP2: o.O They all seem to be on drugs...-_- people these days...  
  
RP3: OMG! THERE ARE LIKE PEOPLE FILMING THIS! *jumps in front of Mari* IM LIKE, A STAR!  
  
Mari: Chuck...  
  
Chuck: *shoots RP3*  
  
RP3: x.x...like..this hurts...  
  
Tamao: o_o Minna....etou...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: *blink* you mean them? ._.  
  
Anna: -______- NO Yoh, I mean the little pink rabid dust bunnies that are trying to eat the helpless alligators outside the store...  
  
Yoh: O_O RABID PINK DUST BUNNIES?!?! WHERE?!?! WE MUST SAVE THE HELPLESS ALLIGATORS! THEN RECRUIT THEM! AS [ORENJI] EMPLOYEES!  
  
Anna: -_- you moron... 


End file.
